One time for you and I
by NightCody
Summary: This is happening after Chloe found out there were no metaphors but truths. She and Lucifer are still in that period of giving time. But they seem to be giving a truce. ONE-SHOT


**Notes:** Who waits, despairs. I love them, so I wrote what I call an isolated moment in my imagination. You find grammatical errors because Englis isn't my mother tongue, but I hope you can understanding something and like it. Thank you.  
While I wrote I heard the song JMR - One Time

* * *

 **One time for you and I**

Lucifer and Chloe are still in that phase of giving time to the time after she actually accepted that he is the Devil.

One more day in the LAPD, after filling out the paperwork of closing another case, each goes to their homes. Lucifer arrives at LUX, he and Maze decide to give a truce to the enmity they had with each other, she returned to her bartender post, controlling everything.

So Lucifer may be more relieved of being with the detective.

This is another night in your nightclub, this time without a thematic party, just the good beat of the DJ. Lucifer descends the stairs unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt, heading towards Mazikeen.

"Maze, serve me a glass of Bourbon... please!" Maze smiles, seeing that he is trying to change his egocentric attitudes.

"You look like you have to relax today. Drink my dear!" she serves a double dose of Bourbon; Lucifer sits at the counter watching the environment, he likes to feel the pulse of the crowd.

Chloe's House

Chloe is tidying up the kitchen and Trixie watches cartoons on TV when the doorbell rings.

"Ella, what are you doing here?" Chloe opens the door in amazement, not waiting for her co-worker and friend.

"Hello, darlings. I came to invite you to have a drink, maybe in LUX." The two greet each other.

"Hi... I'm sorry, but I can't, I have my daughter with me this night." Chloe is trying to excuse using her daughter, although she and Lucifer already communicate more, the atmosphere between them is still strange, and Ella doesn't know anything.

Trixie jumps on the couch telling her mother to go, that she gets along with Mrs. Rosemary, the night nanny, she hired last time. Seeing her so happy and enthusiastic, Chloe gives in and calls the nanny. Trixie and Ella exchange winks and laugh. Chloe is pushed by them into the bathroom.

"You have to look beautiful, Mom!"

One hour later, Chloe's A Knockout, she picked a black mini sequin dress with a neckline back and a pair of red short boots with a reasonable heel. Even with sequins and red, she does not lose her style characteristic, carrying a black leather fanny pack.

"Wow, you look hot!" says Ella

The doorbell rings are the night nanny who comes to take care of Trixie, Chloe leaves recommendations to the babysitter, kisses her daughter Goodnight and went out with Ella, the two decide to ask for the service of UBER.

LUX Nightclub

As always Lux has a huge line to get in, they wait for a little on it, but one of the security guards recognizes Chloe and sends them forward. They enter.

Chloe and Ella look at the environment, which is fine, no exotic dancers in sight, but people who want to have fun.

Mazikeen to see them comment with Rick. "Oh, my God, I don't believe it. Tonight I feel sorry for him, she's on point, let's see how this turns out."

"YEAH... She's hot tonight and her friend too!" says Rick, looking at them with greedy air, leading a pinch of Maze.

"You can take a cone out of the brunette, but in the blonde nobody touches, the last one who touched... Died..." Rick gets embarrassed and Mazikeen makes fun of him; because the death of Cain is a matter closed.

Lucifer looks around and sees the girls, but only one gets stuck in his thoughts, and tonight she looks fantastic, he promised to wait for her, but that's all forgotten to see her that way. He can't control his thoughts that are becoming too promiscuous. Mazikeen will go to them while observing his master's behavior.

"I wasn't expecting you tonight. Welcome, what do you want to drink?" Mazikeen looks Chloe from top to bottom, making her uncomfortable.

"Yes, we come to have some fun, I think we needed!" Ella says that beckons for Lucifer and this beckons back with your glass of whiskey, not taking his eyes off Chloe. He calls them.

Mazikeen grabs the arm of Chloe and approaching your ear. "I hope you have a great night, if you feel uncomfortable, tell me. On my part, I'm still your friend."

"Thank you, Maze, but I don't think it's going to be necessary." Chloe responds looking indirectly at Lucifer.

Lucifer and Ella are already sitting and laughing, he should be telling a joke to vary. When Chloe comes to them, he gets up, so that the distance between two is almost none, she could feel his breathing accelerated. She decides to dare a little, knowing that he's in that exact moment at your mercy, demonstrating themselves sure of herself.

"Are you going to let me sit down, or not?"

"Yes... Yes..." He stutters, he stays so close he can enjoy her better, those legs, those breasts, angelic air, those eyes. Definitely, the devil is being tortured, he thinks. Maze appears by surprise, breaking the trance between the two.

"So, ladies, what are you drinking?"

"I want a refreshing thing, that the environment here is very hot!" says Ella takes a few reproachful looks of Chloe.

"In your case, I recommend a mojito. What about you, Chloe?"

"Aaa... maybe tonight I drink manhattan cocktail." Maze and Lucifer raise their eyebrows, not waiting for the choice.

Maze is headed to order the drinks but is called back by Lucifer, he wants the Bourbon bottle on the table.

Lucifer feels nervous for several reasons, he doesn't want or can ignore Chloe, but feels not knowing what to do. Then he'd pay more attention to Ella; Chloe can feel it and understand it because it's also in the same situation. He receives signals from an employee.

"Sorry, girls, I'll be right back." When this moves away Ella tries to know how Chloe feels.

"I'm okay, Ella. Don't worry, honey."

"Are you sure? You drank that cocktail real quick! And already asked for the second!"

"Don't worry, it's not every day we get out. And one night, it's not even nights."

The music of the DJ stops, and there is Lucifer microphone in hand.

Chloe remembers when he sang Eternal Flame, that day he killed two rabbits with one single ax.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as promised tonight, I present to you the brand and already recognized electronic duo... MARIAH HILL!"

He greets them and heads for the table again. The show begins.

"Dude I didn't know about this night here! I'm beginning to like it!" screams Ella to Lucifer. Maze serves the third cocktail to Chloe, the second mojito to Ella and the bottle of Lucifer is already less than half.  
The atmosphere is very good, Lucifer hand-picked this duo, people are loving it. Ella's getting excited about the vibe she's feeling, and she gets up trying to take Chloe with her, but this refusal ends up being alone with Lucifer at the table. This whenever he can give her a lustful look, covertly.

Chloe begins to feel the effect of alcohol in the blood, already Lucifer despite being vulnerable to her presence, your problem is another. He misses her, that burns him inside; A desire to have the conversations they had in the past, from their attention to him; of their reprehensions. Chloe looks at him with her hand backing her head, the two exchange looks and this one approaches.

"Hey, how have you been, since that? and Beatrice?" He says it in such a loving way, not being able to restrain himself makes a fondness on her face; causing her to close her eyes at his touch.

A whirl of thoughts pass through Lucifer's head; de doesn't want to take advantage of her condition and doesn't want to give in to your father's plans. But the will to throw everything up is more than a lot and Chloe isn't helping anything by being so receptive to their caresses. Her mouth is driving him crazy, he comes closer and apologizes before giving her a very cast kiss. Chloe in response demonstrates that she wants more, Lucifer smiles pulling her to him, this time he will not be politically correct, he wants to enjoy that moment the maximum.

He wraps his hand in those blond hairs so as to pull her head close too him, he has a desire to trap that provocative mouth with yours. Chloe puts her left hand on his chest, able to penetrate her hand into his shirt, Lucifer becomes even more daring.  
The kisses and gestures of affection become deeper and deeper. But they cared little for others, Maze is delightful with all that. Ella to look and see that approach to see if it is indeed true, being happy for them.

In a moment to catch his breath, Lucifer declares himself to Chloe.

"I don't know if you'll remember tomorrow, but I want you to know I L-O-V-E Y-O-U Chloe. With you one, I feel invincible!" Chloe moves away to look at him, smiling.

"Me too!" They both smile like two fools and return to a load of kisses.


End file.
